


The Chubby Chasing Tendencies of Asgardians

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Domestic Fluff, Eating, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Inflation, Multi, Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>Jane & Darcy move to Asgard to be with Thor & Loki. After the 1st week of constant feasting, the girls notice they have started to plump up-at 1st they ignore it then start to get chubby & they both have nightmares. Darcy dreams she goes to a restaurant & has the buffet. A waiter (Loki) offers her a "wafer thin mint" though she's painfully full & hugely bloated. She eats it, blows up even more & explodes. Jane has 1 where she's in Valhalla, having the never ending feast. She eats getting fatter & fatter, slowly turning into a pig woman. Soon she becomes totally immobile but is fed by the other gods until she explodes.<br/>The next morning they see Frigga who reveals that Asgardians are turned on by BBWs. Noticing how attracted Thor & Loki are becoming to them they fully embrace the feasts & a year later they're BBWs. Both couples have lots of sex. Another year later they're SBBWs. Both men propose. Epilogue: Jane is now queen & she's totally immobile from the feasting & constant pregnancies. They have a HUGE family. Darcy is just as big w/a family just as big. She happily married Loki.<br/>Sub-plot where Sif & Lorelei are lovers & fatten each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



Once the nastiness with Loki faking his own death had been cleared up, Thor asked Jane to move to Asgard with him. Loki had surprised everyone by asking Darcy the same thing. Both women agreed and their arrival to the kingdom was celebrated with a huge feast. The Midgardians weren't used to such vast quantities of food, but found themselves happily matching the Asgardians course for course until the throngs of people began to disperse.

Darcy tried to stand first. "Yow!" she cried, hand flying to her bloated belly where it swelled out in front of her as if she were heavily pregnant. She burped loudly and giggled, a soft blush creeping over her cheeks. 

"Oh, darling," Loki crooned with concern, placing a large hand over her warm tummy, kneading gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, panting slightly, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her creamy skin from the exertion of her gorging. She moaned contentedly, relieved as his long fingers soothed her achingly full stomach.

Jane was physically unable to move, having become so gluttonous. Thor scooped her up bridal style and carried her off to his chambers with a gentleness he rarely displayed. "Good night, Loki," the blonde smiled, exiting the banquet hall.

"Sleep well," Loki smiled warmly, carefully picking Darcy up and retiring with her to his chambers.

***

A week later, Darcy and Jane were dressing for the day when they both noticed the same disturbing thing: their tunics were stretched too tightly across their round middles for comfort.

They each chalked it up to relationship weight, confident they would plateau in due time. But they didn't.

Over the next few months, the Midgardians continued to grow and they became downright chubby. They could no longer ignore their weight gain once the nightmares started.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki helped Darcy as she waddled to bed after a particularly rich, heavy, and spicy meal. She collapsed to the bed heavily, belching loudly as she rubbed her bloated belly.

"Come on, love," he soothed, helping her out of her tunic and laying her, panting and sweating, to the soft mattress. He splayed a large hand across her swollen middle, rubbing gently. "Shhh, it's OK, darling, just relax. Let sleep take you," Only after she was snoring loudly, warm tummy curving against his palm, did Loki allow himself to sleep.

***

Darcy sat at the table of an all-you-can eat buffet, shirt riding up and pants undone, hugely bloated and stuffed full to bursting. Her belly was so swollen after she'd gorged herself that she couldn't sit at the table properly, tummy bumping the edge. She cradled her aching middle, moaning softly, as she surveyed the mountain of dishes that scattered the expanse of the table in testament to her gluttony.

"Are you alright, miss?" a vaguely familiar waiter asked.

She opened her mouth to answer and burped loudly, flushing crimson. He was really cute. "Y-yes," she panted, full stomach encroaching on her lungs, making it a struggle to breathe.

"Wafer thin mint?" he offered.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly..." she protested, hiccuping as another burp escaped her lips, swollen from overeating.

"Come, now," he purred. "It'll help settle your stomach. You've had quite a big meal,"

She belched again and patted her engorged stomach. "I guess," she replied, popping it into her mouth.

The waiter smiled and disappeared. Loki was suddenly standing before her, grinning wolfishly and licking his lips, eyeing her belly with unabashed desire in his clear blue eyes. She flushed a deeper red and rested her hands on her turgid midsection, feeling it swell under her hands. Her pants ripped from her body at the seams, the fabric of her shirt tore, spilling her full breasts out to rest on the rolls of fat that made up her belly. The chair creaked, then broke under her bulk. She bloated and swelled until, with a loud _pop!_ , she exploded.

***

Darcy awoke screaming, dripping with perspiration, as Loki wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest as he tried to calm her.

"What's the matter, darling?" he cooed.

She cried for a few minutes before she was able to answer. "I-I...there was this restaurant, and I ate...and ate...and...then you gave me a mint that made me balloon up and explode!" she wailed.

"Oh, dear," Loki said softly. "Well, you're safe now," he assured her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sure it was caused by indigestion. You were quite the glutton at the feast tonight," he chuckled, rubbing her belly until she was fast asleep and snoring again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane had left the feast equally stuffed and was having her own wonderful nightmare, wrapped in Thor's arms. The astrophysicist found herself in Valhalla, having the never ending feast. She was eating, painfully full already, stomach incredibly bloated, getting fatter and fatter by the second.

She felt a warming sensation over her full bottom followed by another on her nose, then at the top of her head. She reached out after swallowing the turkey leg she was gnawing on and was horrified to feel a pig snout in place of her own nose. Her tunic ripped open, revealing pink skin underneath, covered by a thin patch of white fur. She screamed, but all that came out was a squeal and snort. "My god, I'm a pig!" she thought. "I'm literally a pig!"

She tried to get up to leave, but wasn't expecting her hooves to give her so much trouble. She fell onto the floor, belly first, squealing pitifully. She continued to bloat until, even if she were able to move with the hooves, she was too heavy to do so.

"Good girl," Odin cooed, approaching her with a bucket, which he overturned into a trough that hadn't been there moments before. She continued to eat, the trough being refilled by Thor, Loki, and Frigga all in kind until she exploded.

Jane sat bolt upright in bed, horrified. Her hands ghosted over her bloated gut and she burped loudly enough to rouse Thor from his drunken stupor. "I...I'm _huge_! And if I don't stop growing, don't stop eating, I'll explode!" she whimpered, panicked.

"Nonsense," Thor yawned. "You'll see Mother in the morning. She'll know what to make of this," he said drowsily, rolling over, then snoring loudly. Jane lay awake the rest of the night, mind racing.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Queen?" Darcy said timidly the next morning, knocking at Frigga's chamber door.

"Enter,"

Darcy waddled in, Jane plodding along behind her. "My Queen," Jane began.

"Please, call me Frigga," she smiled, eyes warm and kind.

Jane returned the smile nervously, unconsciously rubbing her round middle. "Frigga, I'm...we're afraid that all of the eating we're doing here...well, it's causing a great deal of stress for us. Our waistlines are suffering greatly, and we're not fit for your sons at such increased sizes,"

"Yea. We're fat pigs who can't stop eating," Darcy added glumly.

Frigga cupped Darcy's full cheek lovingly. "You girls needn't worry. Asgardian men prefer their women heavy. As the Midgardian saying goes, the bigger the better,"

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're telling us your sons both have a fat fetish?"

Frigga chuckled. "To not put too fine a point on it, yes,"

"Then why don't we see any fat Asgardian women?" Darcy asked bluntly.

"Have you been acquainted with Sif and Lorelei?" Both Midgardian women shook their heads. "Their chambers are on the opposite end of the hall from Loki and Thor. Pay them a visit. Bring them this," she said, an enormous basket laden with food appearing in Jane's arms.

"Yes, ma'am," she bowed, exiting with Darcy following behind.

***

The intern knocked on the door. "Come in!" The Midgardians entered a single large room with a gigantic bed. On one side lay a tremendously fat brunette while on the other, an even more obese blonde lay, her enormous gut spilling around her, obscuring most of the bed.

"Queen Frigga asked us to bring you this," Jane told the blonde, handing her the basket. The woman took the basket eagerly, fat arms quivering in anticipation.

"You'll have to forgive Lorelei, she has no manners whatsoever. I'm Sif," she said sheepishly, Lorelei burping loudly as if eager to prove Sif's point.

"So you..." Darcy began.

"We're lovers," Sif said simply. "We feed and fatten one another as a means of showing love and care. Though it's gotten a bit more difficult since...well...we're both immobile," she finished sheepishly, hefting her fat rolls.

"Then how..." Jane began.

"The Queen assists us. She brings us food and bathes us. I used to be a warrior, I protected Thor until an injury held me up for months. All I did was eat. I couldn't move and by the time I was well enough to do so, I'd grown too fat to want to. That's when I caught the eye of my Lorelei," she grinned at the gluttonous woman next to her, demolishing the basket's contents, belly slowly bloating as she filled it up to the brim. 

"Then it's true," Darcy said.

"That Asgardians prefer the obese among us? Yes. It's believed that when a properly fattened woman is taken by a man, she's more fertile,"

Jane nodded in understanding. "Now it all makes sense. Thor encouraging me to eat, feeding me, not saying anything when I outgrow my clothes,"

"Loki does the same with me," Darcy said.

"You're both very loved, then," Lorelei commented, rubbing her swollen gut as she began to feed Sif.

"Allow me, my love," the warrior cooed lovingly, accepting the food eagerly as she rubbed her lover's stuffed tummy.

Jane and Darcy exchanged glances and slipped out, leaving the two hefty women to their ritual of eating, feeding, rubbing, and loving.

***

As the women's waistlines grew, so did the libidos of their partners. Neither one could keep his hands to himself, constantly prodding, pinching, hefting, and rubbing the Midgardians' bodies as they slowly grew fatter and fatter. A year later, both women were nearly constantly eating, even while having sex. Loki and Thor both proposed on the same night, the girls' one year anniversary of their arrival on Asgard. The kingdom marked the occasion as they did all others: with a huge feast, in which the Midgardians greedily partook wholeheartedly.


	5. Epilogue

The girls both discovered their pregnancies within days of the anniversary feast and within days of each other. Both Loki and Thor kept their respective wives pregnant constantly and, due to their increased fertility, had several children over the course of their first two pregnancies. 

Thor had ascended to the throne with his now immobile queen, father to five. Loki and an equally immobile Darcy were the proud parents of six, and both girls were pregnant for the third time in 24 months.

Jane enjoyed her duties as queen, taking particular pleasure in the staff of servants that bathed and fed her, ensuring her well-being as she grew fatter and fatter.

"I love you," Loki crooned as Darcy roused from a nap. "I've never been so happy. Ever. Thank you,"

"Aww, I love you, too," the young woman murmured. "Now rub my belly,"

Loki chuckled as he magicked a feast for his gluttonous wife. "Open up, darling Darcy. Those babies you're carrying need nourishment to grow strong and fat,"

She smiled warmly at him. "You just want _me_ fatter," she teased.

He blushed. "If that's a side effect, I won't object," he purred, kissing her deeply.


End file.
